


Wallflower

by iwaoinkz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoinkz/pseuds/iwaoinkz
Summary: Buti na lang at balahura ang kapitbahay ni Tooru dahil kung hindi, hindi siya mapapadpad samga bisigcafe ni Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, abangan





	1. Ang Pagtatagpo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Pangalawang subok na makapaghain ng cliche na kwento ^^

Dis-oras ng gabi pero si Tooru parang ligaw ng malikot ang mga mata, sinusubukang maghanap ng lugar na pwede siyang makaupo at makapag-aral na hindi convenience store na maya't-maya tumutunog ang wind chime kapag meron mga customer na pumapasok. Mga sampung minuto lang ang nakararaan, maayos na ang pwesto niya sa kanyang study table at halos mangangalahati na sa kanyang target modules nang gabing iyon kung hindi lang dumating ang nakatira sa katabing unit niya na may dala nanamang flavor for the week.

Sinubukan naman niyang hindi na pansinin, mind over matter kumbaga, pero ang tanging paraan lang para hindi niya marinig ang ingay mula sa kung anong kababalaghan ang ginagawa sa katabing unit niya ay ang magpatugtog ng malakas habang nakasuksok ng mabuti ang kanyang earphones. Subalit matapos ang limang beses na subok, proven ineffective iyon kung gusto niya na may matapos sa mga kailangan niyang aralin. Hindi kaya ng natures sounds dahil ilang minuto pa lang ay tinatamaan na ng antok si Tooru. Hindi din pwede ang pop songs dahil napapasabay siya sa pagkanta at nawawala ang concentration niya. Sinubukan din niyang magpatugtog ng rock at metal bilang last resort pero bigo pa din siya.

Inabangan na din niya ng ilang beses ang kanyang kapitbahay pero hindi niya alam kung may balat ba talaga siya sa pwet gaya ng pang-asar sa kanya ng pinsan niya. Ni minsan ay hindi niya natiyempuhan ang taong nakatira sa katabing unit niya. Sabagay mukhang maysa pagka-ninja nga ata dahil so far wala pang naabutan si Tooru na nagwawala dahil sa kanyang misteryosong kapitbahay.

Sinubukan na din niyang magreport sa kanilang landlord at mukhang nasabihan naman siya dahil nagkaroon ng improvement. Ang dating thrice a week na nightly  _ appointments _ niya ay naging once a week na lang. Hindi sigurado ni Tooru kung magtutuloy-tuloy ang pacing na iyon at kalaunan ay matitigil na din ang kapitbahay niya sa pambubulahaw sa kanya. Wala pa siyang balak na abangan iyon that night dahil medyo gahol na siya sa modules na dapat niyang tapusin.

_ Lord, utang na loob, pagbigyan mo naman ako dito. Promise hindi na ako mag-c-cram ng isang buwan. _

Sa ika-labinlimang minuto ng paglalakad niya, napagdesisyunan ni Tooru na patusin na ang nadaanan niyang convenience store. Ayaw niya na ding lumayo dahil kapag lalo siyang ginabi, baka naman mahirapan na siyang umuwi. Sa dami ng abala sa kanya ng kapitbahay niya, ayaw niya na mas madagdagan pa iyon, as much as possible. Isa pa, nagutom na din siya dahil sa paglalakad at sa stress na makahanap ng pwede niyang tambayan.

Ilang metro na lang ang layo niya sa convenience store nang mamataan sa kanyang gawing kanan ang isang hole in the wall na cafe na mukhang kaka-open lang dahil may isang lalaki na nag-flip ng open sign sa entrance nito. Hindi na naisipan ni Tooru na magtaka kung bakit merong cafe na magbubukas pa lang ng mga oras na iyon. Hindi naman siya namamalikmata dahil nakailang kusot siya sa mga ito para patunayan na totoo ngang nakatayo siya sa harap ng  _ Wallflower _ cafe at open ito for business.

Pinihit niya pabukas ang pinto ng cafe at isang tingin pa lang, alam ni Tooru Oikawa na nakatagpo siya ng munting paraiso. Mukhang hindi pa tulog si Lord dahil dininig Nito ang kanyang hiling. Aayusin na niya ang timetable niya para hindi na niya maiwanan ang pag-aaral. Ginusto naman niya iyon kaya dapat niyang panindigan. Binigyan na din siguro siya ni Lord ng second chance at ibinalik siya sa tamang landas.

Bumungad sa kanya ang counter na may iisang cash register. Interestingly, sa isang maliit na chalkboard na nakalagay sa isang mini easel nakasulat ang  _ “150 for any cup of coffee of your choice”. _ Katabi ng counter ang coffee machine sa may kaliwa at sa may kanan naman ang glass display na may ilang cakes, pies at sandwiches. Mayroong tig-tatlong tables sa magkabilang side ng cafe, dalawang table na pang dalawang tao at isang table na pang-apat sa bawat side.

Hindi kalakihan ang space ng cafe, lalo na para kay Tooru na may katangkaran, pero hindi na niya iyon alintana dahil maliban sa relief na naramadaman niya nang makita ang cafe, na-curious siya sa kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng napakasimpleng menu doon. Nag-angat siya ng tingin, medyo nahihiya dahil hindi niya alam kung gaano na siya katagal na nagtitingin lang sa paligid, at nadagdagan pa iyon ng pagsisisi nang makita ang lalaki na nakatayo sa likod ng counter.

Parang biglang lumabas ang imaginary ideal man checklist ni Tooru at isa-isang nacheck ang lahat ng nakalista doon. Out of his nervous habit, nakailang ayos siya ng kanyang salamin na hindi naman nawawala sa pwesto para lang madivert ang biglang pagtaas ng excitement niya dahil sa gwapong cashier/barista na nakatingin sa kanya na may professional poker face.

_ Lord, akala ko ba gusto mo akong mag-focus pero bakit ang aga namang pagsubok nito? _

“First time customer, tama?” tanong kay Tooru ng embodiment ng ideal man niya. “Lapit ka para maipaliwanag ko kung paano mag-order.”

Mukhang nga namang tanga si Tooru na nakatayo pa din sa tapat ng pintuan. Buti na lang din at hindi siya napahiya sakaling may ibang customer na papasok at nakahambalang siya sa daan. Ayaw man niyang mapahiya sa kanyang crush at first sight pero bad attention is still attention. First impressions last pero pwede naman iyong mabago.

Siguro mga tatlong linggo ng pagpunta niya dito sa hidden gem na natagpuan niya.

Mas gwapo si  _ Hajime _ ( _ malinaw na nakasulat sa nameplate niya, okay? _ ) sa malapitan kahit na pansin ni Tooru na mas matangkad siya ng kaunti lang naman.  _ Lord, huwag mo na ako masyadong ipahiya, please? _ Inaayos niya ulit ang kanyang salamin at sinubukang ilabas ang kanyang pinaka-charming na smile.

“Okay, Hajime. I’m all ears.”

Kung hindi lang nasanay si Tooru na obserbahan ng mabuti ang body language ng mga kausap niya, hindi niya mapapansin ang minimal na reaction ni Hajime sa sinabi niya. Bahagyang pagtaas ng kilay at kung hindi nagkakamali si Tooru (which is never), iyon ang first time ni Hajime na makakuha ng ganoong response mula sa isang customer.

_ Tooru - 1 _

“Kung meron ka ng usual coffee order, pwede mo ng i-order, pero kung gusto mo, we also offer customized coffee based sa preference mo,” paliwanag ni Hajime. “Since first time mo na mag-try dito sa  _ Wallflower _ , kapag hindi mo nagustuhan yung customized coffee, on the house na iyon.”

So far, lahat ng tungkol sa  _ Wallflower _ ay interesante para kay Tooru. Kahit na hindi naman talaga siya mahilig sa kape dahil sa kanyang sweet tooth, susubukan niya yung customized coffee na sinasabi ni Hajime. Kung hindi niya magustuhan, free coffee is free coffee. Kakaunti na lang ang libre sa panahon ngayon kaya sino ba namang aayaw.

“Pwede ba yung magigising ako pero hindi sobrang tapang? Mas nasa sweet side sana,” ani Tooru na pinagmamasdan ang bawat shift sa mukha ni Hajime. Sa ilang segundo lang ay nakita ni Tooru ang worry, disbelief at resignation sa gwapong mukha ni Hajime. Bibilangin niya pa din iyon as a small victory dahil maaalala siya ng cashier/barista na nasa harap niya na naghahanap ng kapeng malamang hindi na lasang kape.

Handa na siyang masabihan ng  _ Sorry, baka gusto mo na lang ng dessert _ pero bahagyang nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Hajime bago ito tumango. “No problem. Baka gusto mo din ng cake? Pwede mong subukan yung dark chocolate cheesecake. It would go well sa kape mo.”

At that point, kung tatanungin siya ni Hajime kung open-minded ba siya para sa isang business na eventually mapupunta sa usapang networking, papatusin na ni Tooru. “Sure. Mahirap kasi mag-aral ng gutom at sabi mo din. I have a feeling na hindi ako madidisappoint.”

_ Smug. Proud. _ Kita ni Tooru sa mga mata ni Hajime na confident ito sa ginagawa niya. Ilang minuto pa lang ang nakararaan naghahanap lang siya ng isang tahimik na lugar para makapag-aral pero nakita niya ang magiging bagong safe haven niya dahil doon sa salbahe niyang kapitbahay.

If all goes well though, baka pasalamatan niya din ang misteryosong kapitbahay niya dahil kung hindi dahil sa kanya, hindi siya magagawan ng customized na kape ng lalaking nabuhay mula sa mga daydreams ni Tooru.

“Ihahatid ko na lang sa’yo ang order mo. Didito ka ba o to-go?” tanong ni Hajime na nagsimula ng tumipa sa cash register.

“I’m staying…”  _ forever by your side. Pwede ba ‘yun? _

“Okay. Bale 300 lahat. We accept all modes of payment maliban lang sa foreign currency,” dagdag ni Hajime na nakatingin na ulit kay Tooru kaya naman hindi na niya pinalagpas ang pagkakataon.

“So pwedeng  _ charms _ ko ang ipambayad?” with matching kindat pa for the cute effect.

Again, sobrang subtle lang pero hindi nakalagpas sa matanglawin na si Tooru Oikawa ang maliit na ngiti na nailagay ng joke niya sa mukha ni Hajime. Bigla siyang nagkaroon ng urge na makita ang lahat ng expression ng barista maliban sa professional mask nito. Yung sulyap na naibigay kay Tooru ng ngiting iyon ay sapat na para mabuo ang desisyon niya.

Kung magpapadistract na lang din naman siya, sa isang Hajime na lang.

“Mukhang kailangan mo na nga talaga ng kape.”

“Mukha na ba akong inaantok?”

“Hindi naman, para lang kabahan ka,” at sarado na ang dungawan ni Tooru. “We accept all modes of payment except foreign currencies at  _ charm.” _

_ Masungit or nagsusungit-sungitan _ . Tooru can work with that. “Ito namang si Hajime, hindi na mabiro,” sabay abot ng pambayad sa barista.

“Maganda na ‘yung klaro,” sagot ng isa habang ibinabalik kay Tooru ang kanyang sukli. “Pili ka na lang kung saan mo gusto umupo. Makakapag-aral ka naman dahil tahimik ng mga ganitong oras.”

Nandoon na lang din naman si Tooru kaya  _ go big or go home _ na. “Teka, hindi mo na ba itatanong ang pangalan ko?”

“Ikaw lang naman ang customer ngayon,” kunot-noong pag-point out ni Hajime.

“Aww, ikaw naman masyado kang seryoso. Mahirap kayang magising ng ganitong oras kaya dapat aliwin mo ng kaunti ang sarili mo, Hajime. Come on, humor me,” pagpipilit ni Tooru kasabay ng kanyang winning smile.

“Hindi naman na kailangan…” Nakahanap yata si Tooru ng lalaban sa kanya sa patigasan ng ulo.

“Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. Tandaan mo na din dahil siguradong magiging regular customer na ako dito, Haj!”


	2. Mga Tanong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maraming tanong, walang sagot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewan ko na din talaga lol

Kung tatanungin si Tooru mga two weeks ago kung ano ang favorite drink niya, sasabihin niya na nakadepende iyon sa kanyang mood pero variety lang ‘yun ng different flavored na syrup, gatas and/or chocolate. Never siya naging fan ng kape dahil hindi naging maganda ang experience niya noong una siya nakatikim nito. Naisipan siyang pag-tripan ng ate niya at pinasubok sa kanya ang bagong brew na kapeng barako ng kanilang daddy.

He swore off any type ng coffee drink until college dahil  _ need _ ang kape ng sistema niya kung gusto niyang magsurvive.

At the moment though, halos dalawang linggo na siyang gabi-gabi nagkakape, the same exact order na ginawa para sa kanya ni Hajime the first time. Kahit na ilang beses niyang narinig na pabulong na sinasabi ng barista na  _ gatas na nilagyan ng kape _ ang order niya, Tooru couldn’t care less. He daresay na ang nakaraang dalawang linggo niya has been his most productive after a long time.

Maliban sa hindi na niya iniintindi ang wild niyang kapitbahay, meron pa siyang bonus na inspirasyon sa katauhan ni Hajime na tanging employee ng  _ Wallflower _ na nakita ni Tooru. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo at sa tingin niya, given na halos wala naman nang gustong mag-kape ng mga oras na usually nandoon si Tooru, conscious decision iyon ng may-ari. Pero curious na tao siya by nature kaya naman padami nang padami ang mga tanong na gusto niyang mabigyan ng sagot.

Ang kaso nga lang, as much as an eye candy itong si Hajime, pinapanindigan niya ang pagsusungit kay Tooru lang. Emphasis doon sa _kay Tooru_ _lang._ Naging regular na nga siya sa cafe kaya naman nakita din niya na friendly at welcoming itong all-in one staff ng _Wallflower_ sa mga nagkakaroon ng caffeine cravings at needs late into the night.

Siguro kahit na pilit siyang itinataboy ni Hajime, he’s starting to grow on him dahil kapag tanggap na ni Tooru na tinapos na ng barista ang kanilang interaction para sa gabing iyon, nakikita niya ang makailang beses na pagtingin nito sa direksyon niya. Tooru is quite good at reading people kaya kahit na parating kunot noo si Hajime sa kanya, kita niya ang curiosity sa mga mata nito, kahit na kaunti lang. He will take whatever he can get sa attention ng poging nightly fix niya.

“Sigurado ka bang nakakaaral ka pa?” offhanded na tanong ni Hajime kay Tooru isang gabi.

Pinigilan ni Tooru ang kanyang impulse na tuksuhin ang barista and schooled his expression to something amused pero hindi pa din niya nagawa. Sobrang  _ cute _ kasi ng isang frowny Hajime. “Concerned ka Haj?”

“Nevermind..”

“Teka! Sasagot naman ako eh, since curious ka…”

“Sabi ko, nevermi--”

Tooru cleared his throat at umupo sa isa sa mga upuan sa may bar counter at inilapag ang kanyang freshly made na kape. “Yes, nakakaaral pa din ako dahil sa dalawang dahilan…”   
  


“Okay na, mag-aral ka na…”

“Una!” pagtutuloy ni Tooru kahit na mukhang sising-sisi na si Hajime sa ginawa niya. “Kaya ko mag-aral whenever dahil matalino ako…”

Tinalikuran na siya ni Hajime pero alam naman ni Tooru na nakikinig pa din ito sa unwarranted na litanya niya. “Second of all! Wala din akong choice dahil ngayong oras ko lang pwede maisingit ‘to dahil sa trabaho.”

Biglang natigil si Hajime sa paglilinis ng spotless working area niya at takang-taka na humarap sa kanya. “Trabaho? Ilang part-time ba ang meron ka at gabi na lang ang free time mo?”

Hindi na din maintindihan ni Tooru ang nangyayari. “Anong part-time? Siguradong hindi mag-f-function ang kumpanya namin kung wala ako doon. I’m a very busy person, Haj, kaya tuwing gabi lang ako pwedeng mag-aral.”

Kita sa green eyes ni Hajime na iniisip niyang nagsisinungaling si Tooru sa kanya pero he’s still curious. “Ito seryosong tanong, ilang taon ka na?”

Lumipad lahat ng iniisip ni Tooru kaya napa  _ ha? _ na lang siya sa tanong ng isa. Takang-taka na inulit ni Hajime ang tanong niya. “Ilang taon ka na? Kasi all this time ang akala ko college freshman ka pa lang.”

“Alam mo, Haj,” panimula ni Tooru, a lot of things making sense. “Dapat ba akong ma-flatter na mukha akong bata o mainis kasi napagkamalan mo akong  _ teenager _ ,” tiningnan niyang mabuti ang barista na inilihis muli ang tingin at napansin niya agad ang pamumula ng tenga nito.  _ Bakit ba ang dali-daling asarin nitong si Hajime? _ Nakangising nangalumbaba si Tooru sa counter sa harap niya. “I’ll go with flattered na nga. Bakit mo naman inisip na teenager ako, Hajime?”

“Isip bata ka kasi,” mabilis na sagot ni Hajime pero hindi naman siya maseryoso ng bagong niyang regular customer dahil nangangamatis pa din ang mga tenga niya.

“Sabi ng mga tenga mo, baby face kasi ako,” asar ni Tooru. “Dali na, Hajime. Cute ako ‘di ba? Aminin mo na! It’s a general truth kaya hindi naman kita masisisi.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng kausap. “‘Yang maturity level mo pang-elementary school. Manahimik ka na at mag-aral. Malamig na ‘yang kape mo.”

At dahil ayaw naman ni Tooru na tuluyang pikunin si Hajime, isang hirit na lang ang ginawa niya. “Last na ‘to and then promise, mag-aaral na ako,” punong-puno ng distrust ang sulyap sa kanya ng barista pero at least hindi pa naman siya itinataboy. “Since sinagot ko ‘yung tanong mo, I guess it’s fair na sagutin mo din ‘yung tanong ko?”

Ilang segundo din bago sumagot si Hajime, halos marinig kung gaano kabilis nagpapalit-palit ang iniisip niya, weighing kung kakayanin pa ba niyang ma-extend ang pag-uusap nila ng annoying na regular niya. “Depende kung matino ‘yang tanong mo.”

“Grabe ka naman,” medyo na-offend si Tooru pero kasalanan din naman niya. Siguro nga he needs to tone down more ‘yung mga pang-iinis niya. Baka imbes na cute and impression ni Hajime sa kanya, tuluyan na siyang i-ban sa  _ Wallflower. _ “Curious lang talaga ako bakit sa gabi kayo nagbubukas. Mas maraming customer kapag may araw pa, right?”

Hajime blinked a few times. “Open ‘to ng 7am until 7pm.”

Admittedly, feeling tanga si Tooru nang marinig ang sagot.  _ Of course _ , wala siyang way para malaman ‘yun dahil hindi naman niya nadadaanan ang café papasok at nakauuwi lang siya ng 8pm, at the earliest.

“Okay, so kung bukas naman kayo until 7pm, bakit nagbubukas kayo ulit ng ganito ka-late na?”

Nginisihan lang siya ni Hajime at bumalik na sa  _ paglilinis  _ niya. “Isang tanong lang, ‘di ba? Enjoy your drink, Tooru.”

At iyon ang unang beses na natahimik si Tooru nang hindi niya sinasadya dahil iyon din ang unang beses na tinawag ni Hajime ang pangalan niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matapos ang ilang araw na scheduled breakfast meetings, nakahanap ng tiyempo si Tooru na gumising ng maaga para sa kanyang daily morning caffeine fix sa kanyang favorite na café. Ayaw naman niyang magmukhang atat kaya kahit na ready na siyang pumunta sa  _ Wallflower _ ng 6:50am, pinalipas muna niya ang 20 minutes bago bumaba ng unit niya.

Sa ilang minutong paglalakad niya, halos libong scenarios na ang nag-play sa utak niya sa pagkikita nila ni Hajime na maliwanag ang paligid. Excited na siyang makita kung ano ang morning version ng barista. Baka mas morning person siya kaya masungit na siya pag gabi? Ano kaya ang itsura ng mga mata niya under the sunlight? Iba kaya ang aura niya kapag umaga? Mas gugwapo ba siya dahil mas madalas siyang ngingiti para sa mga customers nila?

Pero gumuho ang lahat ng pantasya ni Tooru nang makita niya na sa ilang staff na nasa likod ng counter ay wala ni anino ng spiky na buhok ng kanyang favorite na barista.

Sa sobrang excited niya, hindi niya naisip na hindi naman niya naitanong kay Hajime kung kelan siya may morning shift, o kung meron man siyang morning shift.

Nakapapanibago na kahit saan siya tumingin ay merong nakaupo at meron ding pila. Nasanay siya na diretso na kaagad sa counter at babatiin ang masungit na bantay ng  _ Wallflower _ tuwing gabi. Pinili na din niyang pumila dahil may maliit pang chance na nasa stock room lang si Hajime o nautusan na maging errand boy at pabalik na din.

Mabilis na umusad ang pila at noong turn na niya, kinailangan pa siyang kawayan ng cashier para ibigay ang order niya.

“Uhm, nandito ba si Hajime ngayon?”

Nawala ang professional smile ng cashier na may nunal sa gilid ng kaliwang mata at silver hair, tinaasan ng kilay si Tooru ng ilang segundo bago ito napalitan ng mas malaking ngiti at malamang tingin. “Si Boss Iwa ba? Hmmm… Matangkad, brown na buhok at nakakairita which means cute sa vocabulary ni boss… so I guess ikaw si Torotot?”

“Uhm,” natameme si Tooru dahil sa dami ng information na nakuha niya sa sagot sa kanya ng cashier. “Tooru, actually…”

“Don’t worry,” sabay kindat sa kanya ng cashier,  _ Koushi _ . “Nasabihan na ako ni boss na baka dumaan ka kaya tinuro niya sa akin ‘yung personal recipe niya for you. Pakihintay na lang sa receiving area, ha?”

Halos tulirong naglakad si Tooru papunta sa familiar na counter para hintayin ang kape niya. Isang tanong lang naman ang gusto niyang masagot pero mas madaming tanong ang babaunin niya and the fact na naikwento siya ni Hajime sa iba with a very un-cute na nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salamat sa pag-abot dito! kahit na ako nalilito na din sa mga pinaggagawa ko hahaha
> 
> no regular updates talaga, depende sa mood ko at depende kung makikisama ang utak ko huhuhu
> 
> feel ko lang mag-ambag today kaya ayan :)

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo kalawangin pa po kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na pero sana ay naaliw pa din kayo kahit papaano ^^


End file.
